Pixar Play Parade
Pixar Play Parade 'is a parade at Disney California Adventure in Anaheim, California. The parade features floats and characters based on Disney-Pixar films such as ''Toy Story, Monsters, Inc., and The Incredibles. In a first for the Disneyland Resort, the floats feature small water jets that shoot water into the crowd of guests. The music used in the parade is derived from the Mickey's WaterWorks parade in Hong Kong Disneyland, both having the same tunes and music. Parade Units *Monsters, Inc. Unit '- Boo, George, and Needleman lead off the parade with a baton-twirling Roz and a large, oddly shaped drum with the title ''Pixar Play Parade ''which is being driven by Sulley. A small-animated figure of Mike Wazowski sits on the back of the float with a microphone, spouting various puns and jokes. Then a few members of the CDA follow. *'The Incredibles Unit '- The Incredibles float features a large replica of Syndrome's Omnidroid with two arms moving around the float with the help of two performers, spouting water occasionally. Jack-Jack, the baby of the family, rides on top of the droid, occasionally shooting flames from his head. Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible (aka ElastiGirl), and Frozone ride in front of the float on individual "hovercrafts", along with dancers on spring-loaded stilts. When the parade returned in 2012, the Omnidroid was reconfigured so Jack Jack was placed on one of the Omnidroid's claws and Violet in a forcefield on another one. *'Ratatouille Unit (Note: This float only appears during the summer run of the parade) - Chefts on stilts lead in the large food-themed float. Remy stands on the front of the float, in front of Chef Auguste Gusteau's famous cookbook, while rats on the other sections on the float hanging from the spaghetti, including Remy's brother Emile, waving and dancing to guests in a ladle. The float was dropped when the parade returned in 2012 as it could not clear Buena Vista Street's wires. *Finding Nemo Unit '- Puppets of Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and Squirt lead this section of the parade, with oversized pieces of coral and a large puppet of Crush on the float along with water-squirting baby turtles. Female performers jellyfish puppets follow the float. *'A Bug's Life Unit '- The longest float in the parade, it features Flik and Atta on a two-person swing with Dot looking on, along with two larger swings in the back portion of the float capable of swinging almost 360-degrees around the top of the float. Heimlich leads the float, pushing a water-squirting flower with him, occasionally splitting in to multiple portions as he walks. Slim takes up the rear of the float dancing and playing with a smaller female bug and waving to guests. *'Toy Story Units '- It featues five separate portions: **The first portion featuring Little Green Men armed with squirt guns and a large tinker-toy figure that squirts water through its fingers. **The second portion features a large clear globe with plastic balls bouncing around inside with Buzz Lightyear atop of the float in a rocket. **The third portion consists of Green Army Men coming down the street, followed by their commander, possibly Sarge, in a small military vehicle. **The fourth portion features Lotso, the main antagonist in Toy Story 3 in his construction truck that he is featured throughout the movie. **The fifth and final portion which seemingly is pulled by Hamm the Piggy Bank, features Rex (Sculptured by Nick Petronzio) standing atop a large Luxo ball, holding a long bar in his mouth that acts as beam for gymnasts to swing around on, along with Woody and Jessie on a motorized teeter-totter squirting water from spring-action shooters. Slinky Dog front portion stands on the back of the float, while his back portion walks along the route following the float. *'Cars Unit '''- The final unit has no float, but Lightning McQueen and Mater brings up the rear of the parade. Category:Disney California Adventure attractions Category:Disney California Adventure entertainment Category:Pixar Category:Pixar attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades